


Playing Dress Up

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Nasir takes Agron shopping.





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little Nagron drabble to help with the fic challenge. The plot bunnies I want to spend actual time and effort on so there will be some fics like this. Thank you for your patience and support! Comments kudos and bunnies are highly welcomed. I hope you enjoy.

"Nasir I feel ridiculous." Agron calls out from behind the curtain. Brown eyes rolled with a loving smile.

"Well how can I tell you that you do or don't if you won't let me see you?" He asks folding his arms. He could hear his darling fiance grumble for a moment. Nasir chuckles. "Come on out." 

"Fine." Agron finally pouts pulling the curtain out of the way. Nasir's eyes widen looking him up and down. The black jeans he had found hugged his waist and the top of his thighs deliciously, and matched the stylish black button up. Agron held the curtain open and his pose exposes a little sliver of skin at his waist band that had Nasir's mouth water. 

"Oh." He breathes out. Agron shifts from side to side letting his hand fall.

"See? I look stupid." Nasir shakes his head and blinks. 

"Oh love no." He stands up rushing over to wrap his arms around Agron's shoulders. Having to stand on his tip toes to do so. Agron crushes Nasir to him an arm firmly encircling his waist. "You look gorgeous." Agron snorts.

"That's you Baby Boy." Nasir blushes looking around.

"Careful. You look so good right now, and you talk like that?" Nasir shivers biting his lip. Agron raises an eyebrow a hand creeping lower grabbing at his tight ass.

"Maybe I want to." He whispers green eyes darkening. Nasir smile and gives him a quick kiss.

"Next time my love. Next time." 

 


End file.
